


More Powerful Than Death [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "More Powerful Than Death" by Ride_Forever.Summary: "The faint chilling touch to which Fraser awakened might have been the remnant of a dream. After all, only Ray – well, sometimes Diefenbaker – shared the bed in this Yukon cabin with Fraser…but the touch of these hands was a woman’s touch."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser/Victoria Metcalf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	More Powerful Than Death [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Powerful Than Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967260) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

Voice-only version:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12RQnIAgLJJfppz01bq1_hsUujaUxzV9u/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/more-powerful-than-death-ride-forever-no-music)

Version with music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17lf-tVGpuG1lyVXDg0x1M-aksZlauE0O/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/more-powerful-than-death-ride-forever-with-music)

Music: "El cantar de los Cantares de Salomón 8:6-7" as performed by María Magdalena A. Scholz. The song was edited to fit the length of the podfic.

Thank you to Ride_Forever for writing this haunting story, for giving permission to podfic, and for recommending other due South fics to me for future audio projects. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
